lordedmundfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kendrew
Kendrew - '''jedna z głównych postaci serialu "Lord Edmund". Początkowo strażnik w Starym Obozie, później magnat oraz nadzorca Starej Kopalni. Swego czasu był milicjantem w Khorinis. Początkowo będą strażnikiem zauważając że Stary Obóz upada związał się z grupą spiskowców pod wodzą Szczura planującymi zamach na Gomeza, i to właśnie on wciągną do konspiracji Edmunda. Po przejęciu władzy przez Edmunda zostaje jego prawą ręką i najbliższym współpracownikiem, jest zaliczony jako nowy magnat oraz nadzorca Starej Kopalni, pomaga również w zarządzaniu obozem Edmundowi. Wygląd Kendrew z początku ma długie, blond włosy związane w kuc, lecz po odcinku 1 jego twarz zdobi zarost a włosy są krótkie. Zapuszcza je na nowo w 4 odcinku. Jego pancerz często się zmienia. Począwszy, ze względu na jego rangę nosi typową zbroję strażnika, w sadze Orkowego Odmieńca, kiedy pełni funkcję doradcy Lorda Edmunda dane jest nam obserwować go w zwykłym ubraniu, a kiedy obejmuje posadę nadzorcy kopalni przybiera ciemny pancerz z herbem o kształcie ptaka. Prawdopodobnie jest to orzeł. Osobowość Kendrew jest niespotykanie miły i przyjacielski. Zależy mu na dobru obozu. Jest jednym ze sprawiedliwych i uczciwych ludzi w obozie. Jedną z najważniejszych wartości jest dla niego rodzina. Nie żałuje zbrodni, za którą trafił do Kolonii. Historia Przed znalezieniem się w Kolonii Karnej, Kendrew był milicjantem w Khorinis. Z jego opowieści wiadomo, że miał narzeczoną a jego najbliższą rodziną była siostra, szwagier i siostrzeniec. Zostali oni jednak zamordowani a sprawca uniknął kary. Bohater pomścił swoich bliskich i trafił do Kolonii za zabójstwo. Kendrew ma nadzieje, że jego narzeczona nie czeka na niego i prowadzi normalne życie podczas odbywania jego kary w Górniczej Dolinie. Fabuła '''Odcinek 1: Bohater zaczepia Edmunda w zaułku obok zamku w Starym Obozie. Proponuje mu dołączenie do grupy buntowników, którzy zamierzają zabić magnatów i przejąć władze w obozie. Kendrew przekonuje go i prowadzi do szefa rebeliantów - Szczura. Po naradzie dotyczącej spisku, idzie razem z tytułowym bohaterem na piwo. Gdy Edmund zdobywa informację na temat magnatów, to właśnie Kendrew przekazuje je ich hersztowi. Strażnik jako jedyny z spiskowców nie zostaje skazany na śmierć przez Edmunda, który zdradził swoich by samemu zostać władcą obozu. Kendrew zostaje prawą ręką Lorda Edmunda. Odcinek 2: Kendrew uczestniczy we wszystkich najważniejszych sprawach Starego Obozu. Chwali Edmunda za kontakty z mieszkańcami obozu i odradza mu wyruszenie na polowanie razem z Thorusem. Przestrzega go także przed Krukiem, którego podejrzewa o spiskowaniu z Nowym Obozem. Jako zastępca Edmunda rozpoczyna wojnę z Obozem Sekty, z powodu próby zatrucia władcy obozu. Odcinek 3: Wczesnym rankiem magnat znajduję ciała martwych strażników oraz zniknięcie niewolnicy Nataszy. W nocy Kendrew śledzi Kruka, wciąż oskarżając go o kontakty z Generałem Lee. Gubi go jednak w ciemności. Dopiero po powrocie Edmunda i Thorusa z ziem orków, udaję mu się wraz z Lordem wyśledzić magnata i dowiedzieć się, że pomógł uciec Nataszy oraz ma z nią romans. Odcinek 4: Kendrew sprawuje rolę Nadzorcy Kopalni. W podziemiach spotyka Witolda, którego wypuszcza wolno mimo zabicia jednego ze strażników. Następnie bohater zostaje wezwany przez Edmunda do zamku. Dostaję misję wykupienia porwanej przez ludzi z Obozu Sekty Nataszy. Odcinek 5: Bohater rozmawia z Y'berionem i płaci okup za Nataszę. W Starym Obozie, podczas nieobecności Kruka, między Kendrew i Nataszą kwitnie romans. Czule zostaje przez kobietę pożegnany przed bitwą o Starą Kopalnię, w której magnat uczestniczy. Mimo wygranej, bohater zostaje ciężko ranny i wraca do zamku. Odcinek 6 - Prolog: Z dziennika Żmii dowiadujemy się, że Kruk zastępuje Kendrew w Kopalnii z powodu poniesionych przez niego ran. Przez te parę dni Kendrew i Natasza regularnie się spotykają, co zostaje zauważone przez Nathaira. Odcinek 6: Kendrew ponownie mieszka w Starym Obozie. Zaprasza swoją kochankę Nataszę na ucztę, na której Edmund wyzwala na chwilę swoją drugą połowę - demona. Kobieta obawia się Lorda i na osobności, mówi o tym Kendrew. Kochankowie zostają jednak podsłuchani przez Myszkę. Bohater dostaje misję znalezienia kamieni ogniskujących. Niestety tego samego dnia znajduję zabitą przez Kruka Nataszę. Kendrew wyzywa zabójcę na pojedynek, który przegrywa i umiera. Odcinek 8: Pojawia się w umyśle Edmunda po zniknięciu zjaw obwiniających go o śmierć niewinnych. Ucinają krotką pogawędkę, po czym Kendrew odchodzi wraz z Nataszą. Tytuły Ciekawostki *Autor serialu stworzył postać Kendrewa z myślą o Seinnt`cie. Był pierwszym i jedynym kandydatem do tej roli. *Jest trochę sztywny i blady Galeria KendrewODC1.jpg|Kendrew jako strażnik (odc. 1) KendrewODC2.jpg|Kendrew jako doradca lorda (odc. 2-3) Kendrew4.jpg|Kendrew w zbroi (odc. 4-5) RysaPL|link=http://www.worldofgothic.de/?go=moddb&action=view&fileID=967&cat=22&page=5&order=0 Kendrew6.jpg|Kendrew w zielonym stroju(odc. 6) Lötkolben|link=http://www.worldofgothic.de/?go=moddb&action=view&fileID=413&cat=22&page=12&order=0 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Stary Obóz